Careful What You Wish For
by missweird101
Summary: Very rarely is there a shooting star. But there is one every 10-50 years that's different. It actually grants the person's wish. Careful what you wish for, because it might just come true. This summary sucks. The 1st chapter is a trailer.read then decide.
1. Trailer

**Hey people. Here is the trailer for the story.**

**There will be drama**

_"SO PLEASE MR. CHAD DYLAN COOPER! NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I wish I could go to the beginning, so I could do it right. So I know to avoid you!"_

**There will be confusion**

_He ran over to me. "Sonny! What's going on?" "Um hi. Wait how do you know my nickname is Sonny?" "Because I've known you for a year!" "I've only been working here for a few days." "NO! You're Alison Monroe and you have flowing shining brown hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could melt in and-" "Um, do I know you? I have to say, this is really awkward. I've never seen you before."_

**There will be new beginnings**

_"Hey guys." "Um, who are you?" "Oh I'm so sorry. I really am. I had this dream last night. I'm sorry. Now I'd like to say a few things first. Nico and Grady if I see any popcorn twins, I'll give them to you. Grady I agree, Narnia is real."I walked over to the tomb thing. I knocked."Who are you?""I'm Sonny Monroe. I'll be working with you. I want to say something first. I respect you, your stuff, and your pranks, and will not interfere with anything. I will especially not touch your gnome."_

**There will be kidnapping**

_I was walking back from lunch when everything went dark. I was being dragged, inside a sack. Next thing I knew I was in a white room, with metal post and a rope near it. Whoever brought me here, had put tape on my mouth, and a blindfold over my eyes. I was guided somewhere. When the person took off my blindfold, I saw they had tied my hands with the rope to the metal post."Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I told you I'd get you. Now answer my question.""Oh. I'm shocked. Chip Drama Pants. Where's the camera? You auditioning for a part of a KIDNAPPER!"_

**There will be death for love**

_And then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went cold. "Well the plan was to make sure he'd never recover." "YOU WERE PLANNING TO KILL HIM!" "DUH! I TOLD YOU I REALLY LIKE YOU!" "But that was acting!" "Maybe for you, but NOT for me!" "GUYS!""What's wrong Sonny?""Chad's dead.""What, no." Sonny told everyone what happened."Grady is a murderer guys.""No kidding. Took you long enough." They all turned terrified to see Grady. "Dude, that can't be true.""Well, believe it because it is."_

_**BE PREPARED FOR AN INTENSE STORY BY MISSWEIRD101! OUT ON A COMPUTER NEAR YOU ALREADY!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish

**HEY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! Please! FORGIVE ME! I haven't updated in so long and I'm SO sorry. So I'm dedicating this chapter and the next chapter too two of my new friends I made through fanfiction.**

**Casual4 (APPLAUSE THIS SECOND!) And Shadow dawn of Shadow clan(I'M AWAITING THE CLAPS!) Hope you guys like it.**

Come on Sonny! You can do it! No you can't! Yes you can! FINE! Gosh! I lifted my hand to knock on his door.

"Dude? Do you seriously love a random and want to break that barrier?" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I do not even like her! She'd be lucky if I was anywhere close to just plain out not liking her. And I understand why she perfectly fits in at Chuckle City Home of the Stupid Idiots who think costumes and weird voices make them funny. That dog Gassie the farting pooch has better acting skills then them! She sits there and does not work at all. Thinking she's so nice! WELL SHE'S NOT! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Devon opened the door and saw Sonny in tears. "Chad-" "DEVON DO AWAY!" "Okay, but next time-" "GO AWAY BEFORE I FIRE YOU!"

She walked in. Chad turned white. "Son-" "CHAD! Not now. I heard that. I heard that loud and clear. I know perfectly well, you meant it and I don't want to hear your objections. So keep your mouth shut and listen." He nodded quietly.

"You think that you have great acting skills. So don't say you were acting. I know you were acting

whenever you were nice to me. I know very well who you are CHAD DYLAN COOPER! You're the best

actor of this generation and many to come. But know what else you're best at! BEING A COMPLETE

JERK! You sit there and order everyone around. No one but a jerk is so so…so- JERKISH! You break

everyone's heart. EVERYONE'S! You say you love someone, but then you turn around and less than a

week later you break up with them. You wanna know why I was even here in the first place? I came to

tell you I love you! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD I TRIED TO CONVINCE MY CAST THAT YOU

WOULDN'T BREAK MY HEART! BUT THEY WERE RIGHT! And you think we're not funny. But you don't

need to make an opinion so hateful. And YOU THINK I DON'T WORK HARD! I WORK EVERY SECOND OF

MY LIFE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I'VE SAVED YOUR BUTT! I WORKED HARD TO

KEEP BAD THINGS OUT OF THE PRESS ABOUT YOU! I TRY NOT SHOW SADNESS AROUND OTHERS SO I

DON'T MAKE THEM SAD! I TRIED TO MAKE PEACE! TO KEEP EVERYONE HAPPY!

I TRY NOT TO GET MAD! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON I'VE BEEN MEAN TO

SINCE MY DAD CHEATED ON MY MOM AND TOOK ALL THE MONEY AND LEFT US! WHY DO YOUTHINK I

WORK HERE! THE ONLY FOOD I GET IN A DAY IS AT THE CAFETERIA! I WORK FOUR OTHER JOBS! WHY DO

YOU THINK I ALWAYS HAVE TO LEAVE EARLY! I CAN NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITH MY CAST BECAUSE I

HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE WORKING! AND YOU SAID I'D BE LUCKY IF YOU EVEN JUST PLAIN OUT

DIDN'T LIKE ME! BUT YA KNOW WHAT! I'D BE HORRIBLY UNLOCKY IF YOU DID EVEN LIKE ME THAT MUCH!

SO PLEASE MR. CHAD DYLAN COOPER! NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I wish I could go to the

beginning, so I could do it right. So I know to avoid you." I was full out crying know. I ran out of the room, then ran back in. "Since I probably will never talk to you again, I want one thing. I know you won't but, this is to say goodbye." I crashed my lips against his. "Goodbye Chad Dylan Cooper. Pretend we never met. I know you'll be fine with it. Don't worry. This is really just punishment to me for thinking you were different."

_Little did Sonny know, I Shooting Star just flew over head when she had said her wish. And the next morning, let's just say, be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true._

**Did you like it? Intense right? lol. SHOUT OUT TO SHADOWDAWN OF SHADOWCLAN! READ HER STORIES! Anyways. I think all the chapters on here, will be dedicated to someone. So yeah.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_**He ran over to me. "Sonny! What's going on?" "Um hi. Wait how do you know my nickname is Sonny?" "Because I've known you for a year!" "I've only been working here for a few days." "NO! You're Alison Monroe and you have flowing shining brown hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could melt in and-" "Um, do I know you? I have to say, this is really awkward. I've never seen you before." "Please Sonny." He was begging. Acting like you don't know someone is going to be very hard. "Um, bye guys I have to um, go." **_

**Hope you guys are looking forwards to it! **** (Shadow dawn of Shadow Clan)**


	3. Chapter 2: What's Happening?

**Hey peeps this chapter is intense and its dedicated to Casual4! HEY FRIEND! Well actually this chapter is WAY too long so I think I'll split it up. Oh the next few chapters are also dedicated to her.**

_Previous Chapter:_

SO PLEASE MR. CHAD DYLAN COOPER! NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I wish I could go to the beginning, so I could do it right. So I know to avoid you." I was full out crying know. I ran out of the room, then ran back in. "Since I probably will never talk to you again, I want one thing. I know you won't but, this is to say goodbye." I crashed my lips against his. "Goodbye Chad Dylan Cooper. Pretend we never met."

*YAWN* I stretched. Something felt different. I got showered and dressed but what I saw in the mirror was not the Sonny I know. It had brown hair, not black. It looked like a younger version of me. I went into the living room where my mom was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mom. MOM! What are you doing here?" "Um, I live here?" "No, well you used to when we first moved here." "We did just move here." "No we moved here a year ago!" "No honey. You must've had a dream." "No! **THIS **is the dream! Like in" I counted my fingers, "in eight months you'll move back to Wisconsin to be a principal."

"Now, honey, we both know, I would never do that." "And Mom, how would I know that in two weeks you'll find out that Dad is- um actually never mind." "Dad is what?" "Um, I have to go to um work." I ran outside. Called a cab since I didn't have a cab yet. I took the cab to the place my mom caught him. In a bar.

He was just about to walk in. "DAD!" He froze. "Son-sonny?" "Dad. I know what you going to do. Ashley Brooks is in there right? Please Dad I know what's going to happen. Mom would catch you in two weeks, than you would leave us taking all the money. Then I'd work four jobs, mom would work even more. So I know you're not the Dad I thought you were. So just, please if you have to, could you leave some money. Oh AND WOULD YOU MIND CALLING EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE! OR WRITE A LETTER!"

"Sonny, what the-?" "Dad get over here so I can tell you."

I explained to him the whole situation. "Dad. I thought you cared. Okay. By the way you saw that guy right there. Ashley had just left you for him. Go on in see what she's doing."

He slowly nodded and walked in. He walked back out.

"You're right Sonny. She isn't worth my caring family. Trust me it won't ever happen. You will not have to work four jobs."

"Thanks Dad. But how can I trust you?"

"I'll take pictures of everything I do in a day so you can see where I've been at what times in the day."

"Okay I guess. But if I grow suspicious, I got people who got people who got people etc. who will hunt you down." "Okay Sonny."

**Hope you loved it! WAIT FOR THE INTENSITY! Until every part of chap 2 is finished each part is dedicated to Casual4. Why aren't you reading her stories? GET TO IT!**


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnap your love

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANY NEW CHAPTERS OR STORIES IN LIKE FOUR MONTHS! I AM SO SORRY! FANFICTION was making my grades drop because I read or wrote more and more until I wouldn't do my homework. But it's all good now. So hopefully I will be writing more now.**

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone.

"Um, who are you?"

"Guys, stop it."

"Stop what? Wait oh you're that Sonny girl. Hi I'm Nico."

"I know that you're Nico. You guys already met me. I started working here a year ago."

"Um no. This is your first day of work." Well if that's so I may as well do this right.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I really am. I had this dream last night. I'm sorry. Now I'd like to say a few things first. Nico and Grady if I see any popcorn twins, I'll give them to you. Grady I agree, Narnia is real."I walked over to the tomb thing. I knocked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sonny Monroe. I'll be working with you. I want to say something first. I respect you, your stuff, and your pranks, and will not interfere with anything. I will especially not touch your gnome."

"Alrighty then. I think I like you already." I smiled. Tawni walked in, then froze.

"Oh. It's you."

"Yes it's me. My name is Sonny Munroe. Now I will tell you something Tawni Hart. I understand you don't want me to be here. But I promise I will not purposely steal the spotlight. I will respect your stuff, and I know you are the most beautiful amazing girl in the world and you want everyone to bow down to you and for someone to build TawniTown." They all stared in aw.

"Well alrighty then. I'll try to make this work Sonny."

"Thanks Tawni."

*Later at lunch*

"And this is where you can sit."

"Thank you." The Mackenzie Falls cast walked in.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, it's them."

"Who is them?"

"Mackenzie Falls." They all gasped. They told me all about the Mackenzie Falls. I was feeling strange. It was like the more I heard about the Mackenzie Falls before I came here, the more I forgot things from the future that I'm from. I didn't remember a lot of things about Chad. I looked over at their table. Chad was looking around too. When he saw me, He ran over to me.

"Sonny! What's going on?"

"Um hi. Wait how do you know my nickname is Sonny?"

"Because I've known you for a year!"

"I've only been working here for a day."

"NO! You're Alison Monroe and you have flowing shining brown hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could melt in and-"

"Um, do I know you? I have to say, this is really awkward. I've never seen you before."

"Please Sonny." He was begging. Acting like you don't know someone is going to be very hard.

"Um, bye guys I have to um, go." I bolted from the room. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't going to be long before I didn't remember the Chad I knew. But I wanted to stay in the past. So I could fix everything, and to keep my promise. To forget Chad. I was just about to reach the prop room, when I felt someone grab me.

"Sonny, what is going on?" It was Chad.

"WHO ARE YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Not until you answer me Sonny." I heard my cast mates running towards us.

"H-" Then Chad covered my mouth. I was wiggling and squirming. He refused to let go of me. I bit his hand.

"Ow, oh god. That is not nice." He was about to drag me into a closet with him. So I kneed him in the groin.

"HA TAKE THAT YOU FREAK!"

"Sonny what's going on. Why is Chip Drama Pants on the ground rolling in pain?" Grady questioned.

"Can we get away from him, then I can answer questions."

"Sure let's go to our dressing room." Tawni answered. 'Our' wow she was accepting me fast. We all ran for our dressing room. We ran in then I locked the door.

"So what happened back there?"

"That guy grabbed me and…" I told them everything that happened.

"Who was that guy?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Pooper. Chip Drama Pants. He's a player. He was probably going to make out with you then leave you in the dust."

"Whatever you do don't look in his eyes. It's like he has thing in his head where he can control the level of power in his eyes. He can control you with it. No matter how much you hate him, he can make you fall in love with him in seconds and then break you into pieces. Many pieces." Tawni warned.

"Oh, well then. Sounds like a great guy there." I said with hate and sarcasm oozing from my voice.

*A year later. A lot of stuff has happened that's happened already in Sonny's future, except for Chad who was still chasing her. An important thing also, The episode when Sonny is Grady's fake girlfriend happened*

I love my new life. It's like everyone accepts me. Me and Tawni are great friends. We already tell each other everything. I already explained to her how I went back in time. She didn't believe me, but I was able to convince her. I slammed the door behind me. Then I slid down the door panting.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How much longer until you completely forget about him?"

"Not long I think. But it seems to speed up whenever you tell me about stuff that happened before I came here."

"Alrighty then." She told me stuff I didn't even now. Soon the only thing I remembered about Chad was the last night. When I told him to act like we never met.

"So how much do you remember?" She questioned.

"Only the last time I saw him in the future. The night I made the wish."

"It's probably because you guys kissed. We have to make sure he doesn't kiss you or it will all come back to you."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go shopping. Now I'd usually invite you. But it's my sisters birthday and it's supposed to be my present to her."

"I get it. Quality time. Call me if you need anything."

"Same with you. Well I'm gunna say bye to everyone."

"Kay, have fun."

"Oh and if anything does happen. Here you go." She gave me something that looked like a step-o-meter.

"If anything happens you open this and press the button. Zora will have a tracking device thingy. If you click it, it shows exactly where you are. It also has another button, that blue button, it records anything. Don't know why, but Zora insisted."

"Gosh, technology today."

*One hour later*

I was walking back from lunch when everything went dark. I was being dragged, inside a sack. Next thing I knew I was in a white room, with metal post and a rope near it. Whoever brought me here, had put tape on my mouth, and a blindfold over my eyes. I was guided somewhere. When the person took off my blindfold, I saw they had tied my hands with the rope to the metal post.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I told you I'd get you. Now answer my question."

"Oh. I'm shocked. Chip Drama Pants. Where's the camera? You auditioning for a part of a KIDNAPPER!"

"No I want answers Sonny."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why are we a year in the past. Why is everything like this? Why am I slowly forgetting my Sonshine? Why is my best memory the night before this happened when you kissed me? I pieced it together. We went back in time. And the only way everything will be normal is if I kiss you. Oh crap he figured it out.

"No No No No! Don't go near me. Do not come near me!"

"Oh by the way I found your step-o-meter. The buttons were really fun to press. I put it over there in the corner."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Chad did some strange laugh and started walking towards me.

"I got the chance, may as well take it." Oh crap no no no.

*back in prop room*

"Hey Tawni." "Hey guys. Listen I'm going now, but I gave Sonny the step-o-meter thing. So make sure the tracking device is on." "Alrighty. Tell your sister happy birthday."

*one hour later*

"Hey guys, why is that thingy over there vibrating?" Grady questioned. Zora ran over to it.

"It's Sonny, here's what's going on." They all listened. Soon it got to the part of: "I got the chance, may as well take it." That's when they all made a run for it. Following the tracking device as quick as they could. They banged a door open. And there was Sonny in the middle of a room, hands tied to a post, and Chad crashing his lips on hers. She was sweating, and squirming trying to get him off of her. The second I saw his hands move upwards I launched.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU IDIOT!" Zora screamed.

"Nico, Grady, HELP SONNY NOW!" They ran to her and helped untie her.

"come on Sonny lets get out of here." Once they made sure Sonny was okay Grady stayed with Sonny, Zora and Nico ran back to that room Chad had been in, he wasn't there but the second the left the room they saw something run around the corner.

"Play along with it." Zora whispered to Nico.

"Well I guess Chad isn't here. We were going to thank him for giving Sonny her memory back." Around the corner sitting against the wall not believing his ears was Chad Dylan Cooper. _Did I really do that? I can't believe it. "WOOHHOOO!" _

"Yeah how could we ever thank him. I wish he were back here so we could thank him. Come on Zora let's wait in the white room for him." Zora and Nico ran behind a plant that wasn't to far away. They watched as Chad, face in smile, walked into the room. They ran to the room. Zora jumped on his back while Nico tried to blindfold him, once he was done with that, Zora held his hands together as Nico tied them with the rope to the pole.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"What happened to thanking me?"

"Dude, for a kidnapper you are really stupid. Sonny doesn't have her memory back. She never will. So me and Zora thought we'd tell you something, I've talked enough so now, Zora is going to have to speak with you, as I guard the room." When Nico exited, Zora began pacing then turned to Chad. You listen to me punk! You will never, ever do that to Sonny! Because if you do that again-" She was interrupted with Nico walking back in the room.

"Yo, dude, I was on a roll there!" Zora whined.

"Not for long. Um, can you come here, Zora." She followed him outside of the room.

*Chad's point of the view*

I wonder what they were talking about. And then my thoughts were answered. The door swung open so fast. I could barely see it, I noticed how it made a hole in the wall, and this was a hard wall. In the doorway stood a guy. Anger was all you could see. His eyes bloodshot. If looks could kill, I would be dead 20 times already. I noticed how he was clenching his fists so hard that they were turning purple.

"Uh, hey, C-cloudy. Eh. Fancy seeing you, uh, here?"

"MY NAME IS GRADY!"

**How's this? I'm not sure if it's good since I haven't written in a while. Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Anything for you Even death

**Hey peeps of da world. Hope you like it!**

**Previous chapter**

_**The door swung open so fast. I could barely see it, I noticed how it made a hole in the wall, and this was a hard wall. In the doorway stood a guy. Anger was all you could see. His eyes bloodshot. If looks could kill, I would be dead 20 times already. I noticed how he was clenching his fists so hard that they were turning purple. **_

_**"Uh, hey, C-cloudy. Eh. Fancy seeing you, uh, here?" "MY NAME IS GRADY!"**_

"Well, eh hm. Uh hi there Grady. Um, well how do you do?"

"Oh I'm doing great Mr. Cooper! I'm doing absolutely great!"

"Yeah, yeah. You look great. I see you'vve lost some weight. heh heh." Normaly that would so sidetrack him, but not this time.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

"Well got some anger there?"

"Oh really. I suggest for your health you don't bring out the sarcasm!"

"My health? ha. You couldn't hurt a fly unless it was on your pizza." I was really creeped out. Everything I said just made him madder. he turned aound.

"Guys you go back to Sonny. I'll meet up with you." He closed the door and turned towards me.

"Well, Chip. Isn't it great you and me, now I say this would make great T.V. if you weren't tied up. But you already had your part of the kidnapper. The bad guy is 'bout to lose. So it's time for the good guy to come in and make sure, that the bad guy never ever can ever be that bad again."

"Um what are you going to do to me?" I questioned as he stepped closer.

*In the prop room*

"Where's Grady?"

"Well, um. He's with Chad. I'm assuming we'll find out later. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. But he does that again and he will be sorry."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that."

"Yeah, I guess. When I was telling Grady what happened. He, like, flipped."

"Hey, Nico, your phone is ringing."

"Oh didn't notice." He pulled out his phone. "Heylo! This is Nico, who is this? Oh, what's up my brother? Mhmm. Well, how'd that go. Okay then. When exactly? Ah, now. Everyone else. Oh not now, when Tawni's back, okay, you continue with what your doing, wait can I hear. Haha! Never thought I'd hear that sound. Kay see you later, want me to call when we are coming. Okay. mhmm. Bye dude."

"Who was that, what's going on?" Zora asked.

"Grady. We shall see soon my friend peoples. When Tawni gets back."

"When I get back what?" Tawni asked as she entered the room.

"OH MY GOD SONNY WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I don't look that bad do I?"

"What happened?"

"Chad."

"Oh my god he didn't." As Sonny explained to Tawni what happened while she was gone, Nico called Grady.

"Kay guys let's go."

*Approaching the room.*

"Hey guys, um, I don't know how this will go for me. But it was great knowing you guys. Oh and one thing else. There is one thing that will hurt Chad more than any physical pain in the world. If that happens, you guys HAVE to play along with it, especially you Sonny. It's going to be acting I promise. But nobody of you guys get creeped out, just swear you will go along with it."

"Okay Grady." They walked in the room, and Grady was shaking really bad. Sonny put her hand on his shoulder, and he immediateley calmed down, and smiled. When they saw him they froze.

"Dude, did you seriously do that by yourself?"

"Yeah." Grady said nervously. There before them on the ground, was Chad Dylan Cooper. Crying, and screaming in pain. Blood everywhere, and bruises and scrapes and cuts.

"Chad, listen dude, sorry. Don't know what happened. All I know is you need to be put in pain for all the crap you've Sonny through in this year and whatever future she's from. But at some point you will heal from this. But we need to put you in pain you will never recover from." Grady said now confident. He turned towards his cast mates, and winked, so Chad couldn't see. Signaling this as being what he warned about.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But the second I saw that, I couldn't stop. The fact that he'd put my **sonshine** in that sort of pain, just, I don't know. I guess what I'm saying, is that, I'd do anything to protect you Sonny. I-I I really like you." Sonny made sure to not ruin this. She ran to Grady and hugged him.

"Thanks Grady. I don't know anyone that would do this for me. I, and I really like you too."

"You do? Aw thanks Sonny."

"I guess I have to reward you for doing this for me in some way. And what better way than this?" She kissed him. Her cast mates not wanting to ruin the show left.

"Sonny will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to, Grady."

"I LOVE YOU SONNY! WHAT I SAID THAT NIGHT WAS A LIE A TOTAL LIE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" Chad screamed. And then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went cold.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Sonny screamed.

"He's dead. I told you that this would be pain for him."

"But..."

"So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Um, no. That was acting Grady."

"Well the plan was to make sure he'd never recover."

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO KILL HIM!"

"DUH! I TOLD YOU I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

"But that was acting!"

"Maybe for you, but NOT for me!"

"So your saying you planned to kill him the whole time?"

"I've been planning this for months. I needed him out of the way so I could be with you Sonny."

"Oh, yeah, um, I'll be right back. Gotta tell my cast mates that we'll be going out."

"Oh, sure thing. I'm going to the caf for some fro-yo."

*In the prop room*

"I wonder how Chad's doing." Just than Sonny ran in.

"GUYS!"

"What's wrong Sonny?"

"Chad's dead."

"What, no." Sonny told everyone what happened.

"Grady is a murderer guys."

"No kidding. Took you long enough." They all turned terrified to see Grady.

"Dude, that can't be true."

"Well, believe it because it is."

**What did you think? Intense right? I have nothing agaisnt Grady. I mean my first draft of the story, Chad went to the hospital and Grady would never purposely kill anyone and he and Sonny went out together. But I didn't think it was intense enough. And if you think of Grady and Sonny as a pairing. ew. They had a kissing scene, and I was like no. I'm groused out by this. So yeah. But I don't have anything agaisnt Grady. Here is a preview of the next chapter.**

_**"If I can't have you then nobody can." He said darkly as he came near me with the knife. I ran as quick as I could. I ran to the white room. If I had to die, I would die with him. I kissed him on his straight, cold lips. "Ah, not the way you want me to remember you Sonny. Cheating on me with a dead dude." He pulled his arm back. "I LOVE YOU CHAD!" Then everything went dark.**_

**I don't know why, but I feel like having a convo with the characters of the story.**

**me: hey guys what do you think of the story?**

**Chad: I DIE?**

**me: You die for Sonny, dude**

**Chad: Yeah but still. CDC does not to dead**

**me: fine. I'll see what I can do.**

**Chad:Thank you. Now I have to go fix my hair. It quite offended when it found out it died.**

***Chad leaves***

**Grady: C'mon. I'm a murderer. Seriously that's just mean. And on Pizza night too.**

**Me: Actually today is Saturday.**

**Grady: why am I evil?**

**Me: Because you love Sonny**

**Grady: Like a sister. I don't think I'd kill anyone. Maybe I'd hurt someone for a pizza.**

**me: **


	6. Chapter 5: ONFORTH TO HEAVEN!

**I'm on a roll here with my stories. Hope you love it. Oh new details. Rating: T. Words: ?. Characters: Many. Genres: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Action.**

**"**Um, Grady I don't think I can believe that."

"Well believe it. Now me and Sonny are going to her house."

"Um why?"

"Because we are together now. So let's go."

"No we aren't. I want Chad. I wish I noticed that sooner. I can't it believe it took time travel to realize it. And now he's gone. Chad's the one I want not you."

"Well then. If I can't have you then nobody can." He said darkly as he came near me with the knife. I ran as quick as I could. I ran to the white room. If I had to die, I would die with him. I kissed him on his straight, cold lips.

"Ah, not the way you want me to remember you Sonny. Cheating on me with a dead dude." He pulled his arm back.

"I LOVE YOU CHAD!" Then everything went dark. Soon there was bright light.

"Welcome. Sonny Monroe. To Heaven." I looked around me in aw. It was to hard to explain. It was amazing is the best word.

"Who are you?" "Oh hi. I'm an angel. Once you are here and prove your faith towards God, and help make miracles then you get awarded with the title of angel and all."

"This is nice and all. But this isn't the Heaven I dreamed of."

"I know the heaven you dreamed of was with Chad."

"Yeah." I said in embarrassment.

"What exactly happened, because I'm really confused with it all."

"Come with me." As I followed the angel, I looked all around me and saw children and babies, adults, teens, elders. And everyone was happy. Not a single worry on their faces. She brought me to a room and we sat on the golden chairs.

"Some of the residents of heaven go to a angel training school. There is a special class, like an honors class, and it has to do with shooting stars. Now it takes, depending on the skill level of the angel trainee, 10-50 years to create a shooting star, well the ingredients and all. So what happened that night was the shooting star went right over you as you wished that you had never met Chad. But we knew destiny, which involved Chad, so we made every loophole we could. Like going back before everything happened, and all. Making sure you knew him but never formally met him. But Grady, we don't know. The Grady we knew was all about cheese and Narnia. I'm almost positive that he was possessed by the devil. Now Sonny you have a choice.

" A) Stay here in Heaven. B) Go back to the future you're from. But Grady would still be possessed. But Chad would be there. Probably wouldn't last long. C) Go back to where you were just at. But it'd just be you though. Grady, got rid of everyone. D) You could go on the journey of a lifetime to the Underworld with Chad and try to convince the Devil to leave Grady alone and then you'd go back to that night about 2 hours before the wish. If you were to choose 'D' then when you go back, Chad would remember nothing unless you kiss him. But you can't make any wishes, it would mess up everything."

"I don't know. Could I see Chad. I can't choose for him."

"Of course. Ten minutes tops though." Sonny followed the angel.

"What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Nicolette Kelliann Cooper."

"Cooper?"

"Yeah. Oh forgot to say. Tell Granny I said hi."

"Who's Granny?"

"Connie Munroe."

"Wait a second. Munroe, Cooper. Oh my god you're my daughter!"

**Intense right. This story has changed so much from the original idea. Much more drama and action. I don't think I can do anymore previews of the next chapters. It might give a lot away. Sorry. Let's see what the characters of the story.**

**me: So. **

**Sonny: So what. I mean seriously. First Chad then me. What is it with you and death. I don't get it.**

**me: I don't know.**

**Sonny: YOU WROTE IT!**

**me: AND YOU AUDITIONED FOR IT!**

**Sonny: psh. so. **

**me: UGH! **

**Sonny: And what do you have agaisnt Grady?  
me: Nothing**

**Sonny: THEN WHY IS HE A MURDERER?**

**me: Gosh. Calm down. Once the plot changed it was either that. Or you and Grady as a pairing. Which groused me out. Or a very boring story. **

**Sonny: But…**

**me: No buts. Do I need to fire you? You do not question me.**

**Sonny: You're like Chad.**

**me: Which is why you haven't quit yet.**

**Sonny: What are you trying to say.**

**me: Um. Nothing. eh. Yeah nothing.**

**Sonny: Are you sayin I like Chad?  
me: Um. ha. Uh no?  
Sonny : OH MY GOSH THAT IS WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! GET BACK HERE!**

**(And I run)**


	7. Chapter 6: We meet again

**So is it awesome or what. I hope it is. Previous Chapter:**

_**"Who are you?" "Oh hi. I'm an angel""I know the heaven you dreamed of was with Chad." "I'm almost positive that Grady was possessed by the devil. Now Sonny you have a choice"."What's your name?" "Oh my name is Nicolette Kelliann Cooper." "Wait a second. Munroe, Cooper. Oh my god you're my daughter!"**_

"Hi Ma."

"Wait. I'm confused explain a little further. If that's so, it explains why you look like you 9."

"I probably shouldn't tell you."

"I am your mother and you will do as I say."

"Fine. But it's either see Chad now and I tell you everything later or me tell you and you can see Chad some other time."

"Um. I guess I'll hear about you."

"Okay then. My name is Nicolette Kellian Cooper. You and Chad are my parents. If you and Chad go back and your trip to the underworld is a success Grady turns out fine. He couldn't find love, so he adopted a son. The devil found a loophole to the being possessed and so Grady's son was possessed. His son then got rid of me. That is why I'm here."

"But you weren't born yet."

"It's all really confusing, but I guess I'm from the future. But I don't really get it either. I think I'm staying up here until I'm born again. But unless you guys do better in the underworld this time, I keep on being killed."

"Oh that's pleasant"

"Come on. Time to find Dad." They walked together. "Hey Chad."

"Oh hey. Nicolette. When are you going to tell me why you look so familiar. Like Sonny familiar." Then I stepped in the room.

"Because she's our daughter."

"One I would only have children with one person. And I'm dead so it's not possible. And two I swear I haven't had any kids yet. Wait who asked."

"Um. Chad. Look up from the book. Wait you're reading?"

"Yes I am. And why is your voice so Sonny-li." That was when he looked up. "Sa, Sa, SONNY! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN UNTIL YOU DIED!" He ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "I can't believe this."

"Hey Chad."

"What's wrong. I mean I know it's hard for you to light this place up since it has so much light and gold, but you're did a pretty good job lighting me up."

"Thanks Chad. But we have a choice."

"Okay. Wait what did you say Nicolette was?"

"Our daughter, now let me finish."

"Daughter, our?"

"Don't ask. We have a serious decision to make so listen up."

"Alright." Sonny told him all about their choices.

"Well. There's only way we can live together in happiness. That's to first go through the challenges. Then we can prove ourselves. And other than that. We can't let Grady or anyone else ever get possessed. I say we kill the devil."

"That wouldn't work to well, since he's immortal."

"Listen, sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late and it's time to sleep. Tomorrow, you leave."

**So? Listen it may take a while to write the next few chapters. Most likely to be action-packed. So I won't be posting at least the next chapter until I have at least ten reviews for just this one chapter. I'm okay with fire too. Anything to make this story something you guys wanna read.**

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Sonny: Hi**

**Chad: Hi. Where's Nicolette?**

**Nicolette: I'm right here. And can you call me Nikki. Nicolette is like fanciful. And I NKC do not do Fancy stuff.**

**Sonny: She's just like you.**

**Chad: CDC does not do imposters.**

**Sonny: Really Chad, Really?  
Chad: Yes really.**

**(me and Nikki are sitting on the side eating popcorn.)**

**Sonny: You are so annoying**

**Chad: CDC doesn't do annoying**

**Sonny: fine**

**Chad: Fine**

**Sonny: Fine**

**Chad: Good**

**Sonny: Good**

**Chad: So we're good?**

**Sonny: Oh we are so good.**

**Connie: Alison Munroe!**

**(me and Nikki eat popcorn faster.)**

**Sonny: Hey Mom.**

**Connie: When did I approve of this? You are dead, in heaven and are now going to the underworld?**

**Sonny: It's just a story.**

**Connie: But**

**Sonny: Mom leave. Go watch the Falls**

**Connie: But**

**Sonny: No buts, go.**

**Connie: Fine.**

**Me and Nikki are laughing and Sonny gives us the glare**

**Me: What are you looking at? I mean it's not like we were laughing or anything like that. hehe. hum.**

**Me and Nikki run.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. I haven't been getting many reviews so as it's making me think you don't want to read the rest. So I'm putting this as complete and I'll only write the sequel of them going to the underworld and everything if I get at least ten reviews saying that you guys want it.**

**Thanks for understanding. **


End file.
